1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a sensor having a nanostructure as a sensing element, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanostructures are widely used for sensors that sense light, enzymes, viruses, gases, and heavy metals by ligandizing a metallic nanoparticle.
Particularly, in nanoparticles made of gold, a noble metal, a Surface Plasmon Resonance (SPR) phenomenon occurs. The SPR phenomenon occurs when a collective oscillation of electrons is stimulated by incident light. Gold nanoparticles have desirable physical, chemical, and optical properties to support this phenomenon and its applications.
For example, biosensors often include nanostructures for electrically connecting an anode and a cathode, and the nanostructures include nanoparticles that are combined with or coated with a receptor.
Since nanostructure's electrical conductivity varies according to the wavelength of absorbed light, this nanostructure technology may be applied to optical sensors.
Nanostructures may be fabricated in diverse sizes to suit the particular application field and may be used for highly sensitive electrical, chemical, and optical sensing. However, since the process is complicated, there is limited ability to apply the technology in mass-production. Moreover, nanoparticles need to be prepared uniformly and with high density for electrical sensing and high-speed operation.